Everyday You Save My Life
by FlattOutLovinLife
Summary: This story is about a man and a woman who were friends and then they realize that they had something more. I hope you like it. This is a Craig Ferguson Fan Fic. Theme Song: "Everyday" by Rascal Flatts
1. Chapter 1

Jamie was so excited. She was about to meet her favorite commedien, actor, and author, Craig Ferguson. She was driving to the place where he'd be. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a tee-shirt that had a picture of Craig on it and beneath the picture it said "Remind you of anyone......". She loved the shirt and wore it frequently.

A few minutes later she arrived at the theater. She got out of her car and walked inside. She had a backstage pass that she'd won on the radio. She showed her pass to the security guard and he walked her to Craig's dressing room.

When she got there, she walked inside to see Craig talking with other fans. He looked kind ofcute. He was wearing jeans, a black button-down shirt and yellow boots. His hair was spiky. Jamie walked over to him.

She looked up at him to see his blue eyes staring back at her. He smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed.

"Hi" Craig said.

"Hi" she said, shyly.

"How are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Good" was all she could say.

"That's good" he said. "How old are you?"

"I'm 39" she said, quietly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Jamie" she said.

"That name's almost as pretty as you" he said.

Jamie blushed.

"Thanks" she said, quietly.

Just then it was time for the fans to take their seats. Everyone said there goodbyes to Craig, before going to take their seats. Jamie turned to leave, but Craig stopped her.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" he asked.

"Like a date?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said.

_Why would he want to go out on a date with me_ she thought to herself.

"Ummm" she said. "Sure. Sounds Like Fun"

"Great" he said. "I'll meet you outside after the show"

"Okay" she said smiling. She turned and walked out the door and to her seat.

Craig was on fire that night. He did his usually stuff about Brad Pitt and James Bond and Oprah and drugs and concerts. Jamie was laughing the whole time. She couldn't help it. He was so funny. Eventually, the show came to an end. Jamie exited the theater with everyone else. She stood by the back door and waited for Craig.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig walked out of the theater a few minutes later. He greeted some other fans before walking over to her and hugging her.

Hey" he said, his accent coming through a little. "You ready to go"

Jamie smiled and nodded her head 'yes'. Craig opened the limo door for Jamie. She got in, followed by Craig. The limo driver started driving.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked, curiously.

"It's a suprise" he said. "You'll have to wait and see"

"Okay" she said.

"It may take awhile to get there" he said.

"Okay" she said. "We can just chat"

"About what?" Craig asked.

"Umm" she said. "What do you like to do besides commedy?"

Craig was suprised that she actually wanted to get to know him. Usually women just used him for sex and money. He smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back.

"Well" he said. "I like to travel back to Scotland when I can. I also like to visit my family or just watch a movie at home and relax"

"Oh" she said. "I have never been to Scotland. I've seen pictures, though. It looks beautiful. I'd love to go there one day"

"So" he said. "What about you? What do you like to do when you're not going to one of my shows?"

"Well" she said thinking. "I love to sing and dance and just have fun and hang out with friends"

"Could you sing something for me?" he asked.

Jamie blushed and got really nervous. She shook her head 'no'.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because" she said. "I said i like to sing. I didn't say i could sing. And i'm too nervous"

"You have a nice voice" he said. "And you don't have to be nervous around me"

I know" she said. "I just am nervous around you"

"Why?" Craig asked.

"Because" she said. "Your my favorite commedien and author and actor"

"Oh" he said. "So you've read my book?"

"Yes" she said, shyly. "I actually have your book"

"So you've probably heard that I have an autobiography coming out soon" he said.

"Yeah" she said. "I pre-ordered it, but i really can't wait until the sequel to "Between the Bridge and the River" comes out. I love that book and can't wait to see what happens to George and Claudette"

Just then the limo came to a stop.

"We're here" Craig said.

"Where?" Jamie asked.

"You'll see" he said. "Here. Put this on"

Craig handed her a blindfold. Jamie took it and put it on. Craig made sure she couldn't see anything. He opened the door on his side and got out. He walked around to the other side of the limo. He opened her door and helped her out of the limo. They started walking and walking.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiously.

"You'll see" Craig said. He turned her to the right. "Okay. You can take your blindfold off now"

Jamie took off her blindfold. She saw a cabin. Craig and Jamie walked inside. Jamie was suprised at what she saw. There was a table with food on it and candles everywhere. Craig walked over to her and handed her a single red rose.

"Wow" she said. "When did you find the time to do all of this?"

"I didn't" he said. "I hada few of my closest friends do this for me, but it was my idea"

"Well I love it" she said smiling.

Craig smiled back. Jamie blushed. He pulled out her chair. She sat down. Craig waked over to the other side of the table and sat down. They ate and chatted for what seemed like hours. They gave each other their telephone numbers. Just then, Jamie looked at her watch.

"It's getting late" she said. "I should be getting home"

"Okay" Craig said. "Do you want me to drive you back?"

Yes please" she said.

Craig got his car keys and they walked outside and got into his car. Jamie was really quiet on the drive home. Craig got worried. They got to Jamies apartment.

"I'll walk you to the door" he said smiling.

"No" she said quickly. "I'll be fine"

Craig knew something was wrong. Jamie started to get out of the car, but Craig stopped her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"Nothing" she said. "I'm just tired. I have to go"

"Okay" he said, not believing her. "I'll call you later"

Jamie walked to her door and went in, not looking back at him. Craig wished he knew what was wrong. He was really worried about her. He drove to his house and walked inside. He walked up to his room and layed down, but he couldn't fall asleep. He was too worried about Jamie. He decided to call her. He dialed her number. No answer. He called again. Still no answer. He got really worried.


	3. Chapter 3

He called her one last time. Still no answer. This worried Craig. He hoped nothing bad has happened to her. He got his car keys and got into his car and drove to Jamies house. He had to find out what was wrong with her. When he got there, he got out of his car and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door. Jamie waled to the door and answered it. She saw Craig standing there. She allowed him in.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Why haven't you been answering your phone?" he asked.

"I-I...." she started.

"You what?" he asked. "Was it something I said?"

"No" she said. "It has nothing to do with you...."

"Then, what is it?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something before we take this relationship any further"

Jamie sat on the couch. Craig sat next to her. Her eyes filled with tears. Craig noticed. He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I-I'm....." she started, bursting into tears.

"You're what?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm pregnant" she said, crying harder.

"What?" he said. "How are you pregnant? We haven't done anything yet"

"A couple of months ago" she said, tears streaming down her face. "My apartment got broken into. The guy forced himself onto me and raped me and now i'm two months pregnant"

She burst into tears. Craig held her and tried to comfert her.

"It's alright" he said. "I'm here. "Everything will be alright. I promise"

Jamie just kept crying. She was so scared and she felt so alone. She eventually cried herself to sleep in Craig's arms. Craig took her to her bedroom and covered her with a blanket. He kissed the top of her bed before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked downstairs to the living room and sat there. He thought about what she just said. He wanted to be there for her and the baby, but he didn't know if she wanted him to be or not. He let out a sigh. Just then he heard Jamie scream. He ran up to her bedroom and opened the door. He rushed to her bedside.

"Jamie!" he said. "Wake up"

Jamie opened her eyes and clung to Craig crying. Craig held her.

"Shh" he said. "It was just a dream"

Jamie just shook her head and cried some more.

"I promise" he said. "It was just a dream. You're safe"

"Please" she said, crying. "Please don't leave me!"

She held onto him tighter. She was so afraid of being alone.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said, holding her close. "I promise"

Craig layed down next to Jamie and held her close. Jamie loved being in Craig's arms. It was so comferting. For once, she felt safe. Both of them soon fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Jamie woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. The smell made her sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Craig heard her and went upstairs to see if she was okay. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey" he said. "You okay?"

"Yeah" she said. "It's just morning sickness"

"Okay" he said. "Are you hugry? Breakfast is ready"

"No...." she said. "I don't feel very good. I'm just going to lay down for a while longer"

"Okay" he said. "Get some sleep"

Jamie got in bed and went back to sleep. Craig went downstairs and watched TV while he ate. He stayed there for hours. Jamie was still in bed sleeping or so Craig thought.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now 5:00 pm. Jamie was still sleeping (or was she?). Craig walked up to her room to check on her. He saw her laying there and tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. He felt for her pulse. She was breathing really slowly and heavilly. Craig dialed 911 and waited for the ambulance. Craig rode with her to the hospital. He was really worried and hoped she'd be okay.

The ambulance arrived at he hospital just a few minutes later. Craig had to wait in the waiting room while they examined Jamie. A few minutes later the doctor walked out. Craig jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to him.

"Is she gonna be alright" he asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but....." the doctor said. "She's in a coma"

"Is she gonna wake up?" he asked worriedly.

"That varies with some patients" the doctor said. "Some get out in a few days, others in years and some never wake up, so family members end up pulling the plug"

Crag hoped and prayed she'd comeout of a coma.

"When can i see her?" he asked.

"You can see her right now" the doctor said. "She's in room 3"

"Thanks" Craig said.

He walked to room 3 and opened the door. He was shocked at what he saw. Jamie layed there. She was kind of pale and hooked up to so many machines. He didn't want to lose her. He prayed that she would wake up. Craig sat down next to her hospital bed. He took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. He thought about their first date and how much fun they had. He would love to get to know her more. He was already falling for her.

"You have to wake up" he said, his accent getting thicker. "You just have to. I care about you so much and i need you. Please wake up"

Craig cried. He wished she would wake up. Just then, he felt Jamie squeezing his hand. He looked up to see Jamies eyes flutter open. He ran out to get the doctor.

The doctor came in to check her out. Craig had to wait outside. The doctor walked out a few minutes later.

"She's going to be just fine" the doctor said. "She can go home today"

"Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"Yes" the doctor said. "The baby is going to be just fine"

"Thank god" Craig said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Can I go in to see her now?"

"Yeah" the doctor said. "Go ahead. I'll get her discharge papers"

Craig walked into her room and sat next to her hospital bed.

"Hey" she said, quietly.

"Hey" Craig said. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" she said. "But I'll be okay"

"That's good" Craig said. "You gave me quite a scare"

"I know" she said. "I'm sorry"

"Hey" he said. "It wasn't your fault"

"I know" she said. "And I care about you too"

Craig smiled.

"You heard me?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said. "That's what brought me back. I couldn't just leave you"

Just then, the doctor walked in with her discharge papers. Craig signed them. The nurse took off all of the machines. Craig helped Jamie up and they got into the awaiting limo. They got to Jamie's apartment. Craig and Jamie walked into her apartemnt and sat on the couch.

Craig just looked deep into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew this wasn't the time or place for that. They sat in silence for a while, before Craig began to speak.

"I missed you" he said.

"I know" she said. "I missed you too."

Craig smiled.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Sure" Craig said. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah" she said, smiling. "I'd love that"

"Okay" he said, turning on the TV. "Funny or Scary?"

"Ummm" she said. "Scary"

"Okay" he said. "Scary it is"

He turned on a scary movie. They layed on the couch and watched it. Every time a scary part came on, she moved closer and closer to Craig. Craig just smiled as she did this. Eventually ,they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Craig woke up to the sound of Jamie throwing up in the bathroom. He ran in and held her hair back as she threw up. When she was done, he handed her a glass of water. She took it and drank the water. Craig rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah" she said. "I'll be fine. It's just morning sickness."

"Okay" he said. "Are you gonna be better later?"

"Yeah" she said. "Why?"

"Well" he said. "We've only been on one real date so far. I'd like to take you out again tonight"

"Okay" she said. "I can't wait. Where are we gonna go this time?"

"Well" he said. "I thought I'd take you to go see the Rascal Flatts concert tonight. Do you like them?"

"Like them?" she said. "I love them. They are my favorite band ever. I love their songs"

"That's good" he said. "because I got a couple of meet and greet passes, so you'll get to meet them"

"OMG" she said. "How did you know? You couldn't have guessed that I love Rascal Flatts. Who told you?"

"Your sister told me" he said. "She had called this morning and asked for you. Her and I started talking and she told me that you loved Rascal Flatts and that they were coming in town tonight, so....."

"Well....Thank you" she said.

She was so happy. She called her sister and yelled at her, sarcastically. Then she called and told her friends. She was so excited. Craig smiled. Seeing her happy made him happy. Eventually, she finished talking on the phone and hung up. Craig was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him.

"Excited?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said. "I still can't believe it. I'm so happy. Do you like Rascal Flatts?"

"Yeah" Craig said. "I think their songs are very powerful and full of emotion"

"Yeah" she said.

Soon, it was time for the concert. Craig and Jamie got into Craig's car and they drove to the venue. They walked into the meet and greet line and waited in line. Eventually, it was time for them to meet Rascal Flatts. Jamie got really nervous. She and Craig walked over to them. Jamie hugged Gary, then Joe Don, and then Jay. Craig just shook their hands.

"Hi" she said, quietly.

"Hello" Jay said. "What's your name?"

"Jamie" she said, shyly.

"Why so quiet?" he asked.

"I'm just nervous" she said.

"Oh" Jay said. "You don't gotta be nervous around us"

"Okay" she said.

They chatted for a while. Then it was time for the concert. Craig and Jamie went to their seats, which were in the first row. concert was great. Jamie loved it and she loved having Craig there with her. Rascal Flatts played What Hurts the Most, Bless the Broken Road, Here Come's Goodbye, My Wish, Stand, Feels, Like Today, Take Me There, Close, and Holdin' On. Then they played a song that Jamie knew all too well.

They started playing "Why" from their new album. Jamie had heard that song a million times, because her ex-boyfriend had committed suicide just last year. Jamie cried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She just shook her head and kept crying.

Craig held her and tried to comfert her as best he could. She cried and held onto him really tight. Eventually, the song ended. They ended the concert with "Here's to you". After the concert, all of the fans exited the venue. Craig and Jamie got into Craig's car and Craig drove her to her apartment. Jamie was really quiet and just stared out the window. Craig wished she would just tell him what was wrong. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to push.


	6. Authors Note

**A/N: So what do ya'll think so far? Good? Bad? Please Review to let me know. I would love to know what you guys think. I'll be adding more soon. =)**


End file.
